The Unusual Sibblings
by Satosen
Summary: Two martial artist siblings from a large and world renown Fighting company in Japan are traveling in England during the current era of 2013. However, they are attacked by a demon that Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler Sebastian Michaelis were ordered by the new queen to hunt down and dispose of. If you read on you will learn more of this twisting tail. Warning Yaoi- boy x boy!
1. The Attack

_**Chapter 1: The Attack**_

_**Hello my fello Fanfiction readers. Since this is my first fanfiction i realy want to know what you think about my writing style to get a feel for the audiance. I would appreaciate it if you held nothing back and gave me all of your criticizm. I.E. Good and Bad. I look forward to seeing what you have to say.**_

_**P.S. I put hints near to the begining of which anime i am fanficing on.**_

**_I do not own the anime characters other than Satosen and Senten from this fanfiction therefor you can not scream at me for that_**

**_WARNING LABBLE_**

**_This fanfiction may include descriptive violance and in apropriat language for under aged readers._**

**_This fanfiction may also include Japanese turminaloge resort to the bottom of the fanfiaction to understand foriegn meanings._**

The moon was shrouded in light, wispy clouds that drifted over the night sky. London was quiet on this cool, spring night. Only the echoing sounds were the patter of droplets on the wet, cobblestone streets and the echoing footsteps of two young figures. A young woman was walking down the cobbled street with her younger brother. She had long, golden blond hair with black and red streaks. Her younger brother had semi-short, golden blond hair. The young woman's name was Hakiriou Satosen, and her younger brother's was Hakiriou Senten. Satosen was wearing a red and black short kimono, as was custom in her household, much to her distaste. However, Satosen's kimono was more of a newer age style than was usually custom. The kimono was about knee length and had openings where the shoulders were supposed to be. Also the kimono's sleeves ended just above her fingertips where you could see her long, black nails. She wore red and black Japanese style flats with dragons woven in, and carried a small red and black fan in her right hand, slowly swinging back and forth. Her hair was done up in a 'Nihon-gami'* with the 'Bira-bira'* 'Kanzashi'*. On the other hand, her brother was not as traditional. He wore black, skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with green under-sleeves. He had on a pair of slip-on shoes that were black and green checkered. The only things the two had in common were their body structure and facial features. They both had lithe figures with pale peach skin, and their eyes seemed to be a deep blue with hints of green and red. Depending on their moods, their eyes seemed to change color.

As they walked in the dark along the deserted, cobble street, they began to get the feeling they were being watched. With all of the talk they had heard about Jack the Ripper and other horrible murderers in London, who wouldn't. However, like in every other horror film or scene, they really were being watched, but they did not begin to freak out. Due to the extensive amounts of martial arts training they were not as frightened of the unknown as others would be. Unfortunately, they did not count on grim reapers or demons being real, for all they knew those types of things were but folklore. Satosen was walking quietly thinking of ways to draw out an opponent of the shadows, while Senten was thinking about what to do when they came out of the shadows. This was the normal way their thought processes went between the duo. Satosen was always the 'think for right now' while Senten was the 'think for later'. The only explanation was they were almost twins and could almost read each others thoughts making them the perfect duo.

Suddenly, a figure came out of the shadow's but it was not human. It was 10 feet tall and had an eel shaped body with sharp teeth on an almost shark like head. The first thoughts running through both their minds is what the hell is this... a horror movie! The creature agilely slid its lithe figure towards the two. It smiled evilly at the two as it made its first move, which was dodged easily enough by the duo. Unfortunately, Satosen did not take into account that it had a tail that was fully capable of being used as a weapon, thus she was easily thrown into a brick wall without much difficulty on the monster's side. Senten saw this and froze. He was in total shock from seeing his sister dispatched of so easily that he did not see the monster coming back for round two with newly formed arms with long dagger like claws on each hand.

Senten felt an icy chill form in the pit of his stomach and felt the recoil of the blow all to lat., Crimson blood splattered the stone ground like blooming flowers. He gasped out for breath but found none, while he dangled on the monster's claws, feeling his blood slowly drain into a black puddle below him. He continued to gasp for breath and began to choke on his own blood. He looked over at Satosen who was now sitting upright and leaning against the wall, her hands clasped over her mouth and her eyes wide with fear. She was shaking like a leaf. With the little air he had left, he spoke softly to her.  
"I love you big sister." he said those words with a sad smile as his body began to go numb and was flung into the opposing wall.

Satosen's heart twisted and broke as her beloved brother's eyes closed and his body discarded against the wall. Now the creature's gaze was solely on her. It was as if every fiber of her being could no longer move. She continued to stare at the beast as it inched closer taking its time, etching the fear into the poor girl. Her heart began to race and she tried to cower further into the wall as the demon came even closer.  
Suddenly the beast stopped and turned to see two people walking towards it. It screeched and backed away as the taller of the two walked carefully forward. The taller was a butler dressed in his black uniform and trenchcoat. He was tall, lean and handsome. His hair was like a raven's wing and his eyes were as red as blood. He seemed to be scaring the monster further and further down the street. He smirked at the monster and his pupils turned into cat-like slits while his eyes turned fuchsia.  
" Now is that any way to treat your food, let alone a lady! Such rude behavior to her is simply not acceptable."  
" Sebastian this is an order. Dispose of that creature immediately!"  
" Yes, my lord."

Sebastian took what looked like butter knives and salad forks from somewhere inside his jacket. Then he procceded to throw them at the monster easily dispatching of him. Sebastian then turned and walked toward Satosen, who was still cowering against the wall.  
"My lady, are you alright?" Sebastian questioned as he kneeled down and held out his hand toward her. Satosen flinched away from him and began to shake again.  
" Please, don't hurt us!" she said in a begging whisper. Sebastian was both shocked and confused.  
" My lady, please excuse the question, but what do you mean by 'us'?"  
" Sebastian, there is someone else on the other side of the road!" Sebastian glanced over and saw the horrible sight of Senten's body laying limp upon the stone ground.  
" Senten!" Satosen yelled as she clumsily got to her feet and staggered over to her brother. Sebastian looked on with even more shock then before. Clearly the girl had been severely injured by that monstrosity and yet she still had the strength the limp over to the other side of the road. Satosen dropped to her knees and picked up Senten's now limp body.  
" Idiot! You should have moved when it came at you! That was one of the easiest attacks to dodge. You should have pulled out your guns or something rather than just freeze up and get yourself stabbed." Satosen's tears dripped down her face as she told him how stupid he was. Sebastian walked over to the shorter person he had been with and continued to gaze at Satosen as she sobbed helplessly over Senten's body.  
" What will you have me do my lord? It would be very rude of us to leave a distraught woman and her..." Sebastian's voice trailed off as he began to think of what to call the young man. He was obviously very close to her. He looked a little young to be her father or uncle. So he could be her husband, cousin or even her brother for all he knew.  
" I'm guessing husband but I am not to sure due to the lack of information, but the matter still remains what should we do with them?"  
"What do you mean by 'them' one of them is dead, so The Undertaker can handle him. Whoever he is. As for the girl, I don't really care much what we do with her. So we might as well bring her to the manor and take care of her until we know who she is and where she belongs."  
" I mean the boy isn't dead, or at least not yet, my lord." Sebastian said as he looked over at his master.  
"How the devil is he still alive! Any normal human would have been dead almost instantly. Oh god, please don't tell me he's another one of them." The young man thought of a red headed reaper of which he despised.  
" No, my lord. They are human enough." The young man sighed and turned to walk away.  
" Very well, take them with us and care for their injuries while we find out who they are."  
" Yes, my lord." Sebastian turned back to see the girl was almost right behind him holding the boy in her arms and looking up at Sebastian with pleading eyes.  
" Well you seem to be very strong now don't you? Shall I hold him for you, my lady?"  
" Yes, please." Satosen said quietly. She held out her brother's body to Sebastian and he diligently took him.  
" Please save Senten for me. I don't want to loose him and I would be punished if he dies." She quietly pleaded.  
" I will do my best, my lady. Now let us get out of this cold night air and clean the both of you up." Sebastian said with one of his infamous smiles.

'Kanzashi'*-In the English-speaking world, the term "kanzashi" is sometimes applied to the folded cloth flowers that traditionally adorned _tsumami kanzashi_, or to the technique used to make those flowers.

'Nihon-gami'*-one of many traditional Japanese hairstyles, dating to the Edo period, today most often seen on _maiko_ (geisha apprentices). Traditionally, two sides of the hair stick out until it curves to the back. The hair is pulled in the back as well in the front.

'Bira-bira'*-also called **Fluttering** or **Dangling style**, these are composed of metal strips attached by rings to the body of the ornament so that they move independently, pleasantly tinkling (which is sometimes accentuated by additional bells) or long chains of silk flowers called _shidare_.

- ('Nihon-gami')

_**Those were pictures i found from other websites and not my own.**_

_**They are simply examples in order for you the reader to further understand and enjoy the fanfiction.**_

_**Can't wait to hear your harsh critizism! (TT_TT) YAh!**_


	2. Where am I?

_**The Unusual Siblings.**_

_**The Queen's Pets**_

**_Chapter 2:_**_ Where am I?_

* * *

Hello my fellow Fan fiction readers. Since this is my first fan fiction I really want to know what you think about my writing style to get a feel for the audience. I would appreciate it if you held nothing back and gave me all of your criticism, i.e., good and bad. I look forward to seeing what you have to say.

P.S. I do not own the anime characters other than Satosen, Senten, and others, from this fanfiction. Therefor you cannot scream at me for that

* * *

**_WARNING LABEL_**

This fan fiction may include descriptive violence and inappropriate language for under aged readers.

* * *

Senten woke abruptly from his horrible fever caused dream. His vision was slightly blurred, and his entire body hurt. He looked around slowly to the slightly blurred scenery, and tried to remember what happened. Suddenly, it all him, as if he had run head first into a brick wall. The memories of the attack swirled in his head, and he abruptly sat up, much to his body's extreme distaste. He doubled over almost instantly, and cradled his injured torso. He slowly lifted his head and looked down at the immense amount of bandaging. Almost exactly after he got over the fact that, he was still alive, there was a knock at the door.

"C...come in." He unsurely rasped, almost surprised at the hoarseness of his voice. A butler in black opened the door, and steps in pulling a cart full of assorted medical things, and some water. The man smiled warmly at him.

"I am glad to see that you are awake, and don't seem to be in too much pain." He said as he walked closer to the side of Senten's bed. "How are you feeling?" the butler asked as he reached over and touched a hand to Senten's forehead. Senten gave no reply as he looked at the crimson eyed butler.

"Come now, there is no need to be so suspicious. Anyway, Satosen says that I must tell you, and I quote, 'Senten, we are to stay here at the Phantomhive estate until your wounds have healed. Be aware that this is the residence of a nobleman therefore we must behave, and bide our time until we can return to our own estate.' So you see you have nothing to fear from us." The butler finished. Senten noticeable relaxed, and looked back at the butler's eyes.

"W...what is your name? I am n...not fond of call...ing anyone 'butler' o...or 'hey you'." Senten said a little shakily. The butler bowed his head and addressed himself.

"My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis, my lord." Sebastian then raised his head and looked at Senten, studding his thoughtful look. "Might I ask, my lord, but what are you thinking so hard about?"

"Y...you don't have to call me lo...rd. You may address m...me as S...Senten, and I was thinking ab...out a number of things s...starting at the letter-ration of Sebastian from English... to kanji, and then there is the m...matter of how I am alive, to what th...that thing was. Plus, there is the added b...bonus that the elders will most likely p...punish Satosen and I for failing to de...defeat an enemy, no matter what kind it may have b...been. Oh, so...sorry I was most likely boring you to an early g...grave with my nonsense of ra...rambles."

"No, not at all, sir, in fact it is quite the contrary. I am, indeed, intrigued by you, and you rambles." Senten looked up at him with a small smirk, not even big enough to be a smile. "Do you wish to take a bath to wash yourself and relax?" Sebastian asked as he started to truly smile at Senten.

"Th...that does sound nice but I'd...don't think I have much energy to do much on my own be...behalf." Senten said honestly.

"As the Phantomhive butler it would be my honor, and duty to assist you in any way possible." Sebastian replied.

"I...is that really alright? Y...you look to be the head butler, a...and I do not want to wa...waste your precious time." Senten said as he eased himself into a standing position in front of Sebastian, where he noticeably teetered at the edges of his balance.

Suddenly, his legs gave out and he fell. Luckily, Sebastian caught him before he hit the ground. Senten was holding onto Sebastian as if he were a life support, and he was shaking allot. His breath had also become ragged, and his fever was becoming worse. Sebastian could tell that something had gone wrong internally in Senten, and it worried him allot.

"Senten, are you alright?! Your fever has become worse." The reply that Sebastian got was even more worrisome. Senten began coughing and hacking, blood dripping from his mouth and through his fingers as he tried to cover them up. Senten had released some of the presser he had put into holding onto Sebastian, and now he was slumping against him taking shaky breath after shaky breath after the coughs had subsided. Sebastian kneelt there for a moment as he held Senten, and waited for the boy to catch his breath. Then, he hesitantly spoke.

"Senten?" Sebastian said the name in a quiet voice. Senten looked up at Sebastian through half lidded eyes and the fever ensued haze.

"Y...yes?" He answered in his even more raspy voice.

"Let us get you cleaned up, and tend to that wound of yours." Sebastian said, as he picked Senten up bridal style, and walked him to the bathroom. Senten tried to resist but only got as far as a few incoherent mumbles. "Hush now, Senten. You have already exceeded what your body can handle for the moment, and any more and you might die." Sebastian spoke softly as he sat Senten down on the counter of the luscious guests' bathroom.

Then, he proceeded to take of his tail-coat, and roll up his sleeves in an elegant fashion. He then folded his tail-coat and set it to the side, and drew the bath. He looked back over to Senten, and saw that he was leaning against the mirror for support that his fever fused body did not have. Sebastian then walked over to him, and began to ready him for his bath, but when he removed the bandages he was met with an extraordinary sight. The wound was fixing itself at a very quick rate.

Suddenly, a loud pop was heard resounding in the bathroom, and a rib that had been broken to pieces had not only finished reconstructing itself but, had also relocated itself from the excruciating angle it had fixed itself in. Sebastian stared in a wide eyed wonder as the muscles began reconstructing themselves.

"Sebastian... it hurts." Senten rasply whined, as his body continued the fast pace reconstruction. Sebastian looked up at Senten's face, and could tell that he was in a great deal of pain. Senten was sweating a lot and his ragged breaths were getting worse. Sebastian quickly finished stripping Senten and rushed him over to the bath that would hopefully cool his temperature. He slid Senten into the water, and then turned to grab a wash cloth but, was stopped by a hand tugging on the back of his vest. Sebastian looked behind him to find the Senten was partially leaned out of the tub, and was holding onto Sebastian's sleeve.

"Do...don't go." Senten said as his hand slipped on the fabric, and his body leaned heavily against the tub as if that had been the last of his energy. Sebastian quickly stepped back toward the now sleeping figure. He smiled as he moved Senten's body back into the water. Then, he chuckle to himself, he could not believe how strong the boy was, and more over he could not believe that the child had stirred something within him.

"Sleep well, little soldier boy." Sebastian said as he began the process of cleaning the child.

* * *

Time Skip :)

Senten began to wake up for the second time that day. Except, it was night, and there was a little less blur in his vision. Also, he felt something warm on his right hand. He turned his head, and there was Sebastian asleep in the chair next to the bed with his hand on Senten's. Senten turned over onto his side making sure not to move too much, or else risk waking Sebastian. He was now looking at Sebastian's face from an eye level perspective.

Sebastian had a nice, quiet snore, with the occasional mumble about not using a flame-thrower to cook, or not to run in the manor. He kept sounding like he was scolding someone. Senten chuckled to himself as he played with strands of the butler's hair.

"Poor Sebastian, even when you are asleep you are hard at work for your master, aren't you?" Senten whispered more to himself than anyone as he fell back into a deep slumber, while listening to Sebastian's mumbles about idiotic servants.

* * *

Time Skip :)

Ciel was walking through his mansion toward the guests' room they had set up for Senten. He was also looking around for his butler. Sebastian had failed to come and wake him up, and had not been seen the entirety of the morning.

"Where the blazes could he be? He is usually never late. He didn't even ready me for bed last night, the nerve of him." Ciel was fuming and cursing his butler under his breath, as he passed Satosen's room. He stopped and turned to the room. 'I know he can get a bit wild at times but, I don't think he could be in there. At any rate, I might as well wake Satosen up.' Ciel was about to knock on the door when it opened, and scared Ciel half to death.

"Oh! Good morning, Earl Phantomhive!" Satosen greeted as she bowed deeply, and continued fixing her hair into a loose and slightly messy bun but, it wasn't a bad messy it was a messy that fit perfectly to her, and the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a black T-shirt, which fit snugly in every place, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Along with a multi colored belt and her usual flats. She also had her nails painted as before, and a strange chopstick looking thing poking out of her hair.

"Ah, of course, good morning to you too, my lady. Satosen, by any chance have you seen my butler? I haven't seen him since yesterday, when I sent him to take care of your brother." Ciel asked.

"Have you checked my brother's room? Something might have happened, and Senten's condition might have changed."

"No, not yet, I was heading that way when I decided to get you up. Would you like to join me?"

"That would be lovely, thank you my lord."

"Please, you don't have to call me 'lord' or 'earl'. They are but a formality, and I find them rather tedious. So please, call me Ciel." Ciel smirked at her as she bowed her head slightly and replied.

"As you wish, Ciel."

"Good, now let us go." They began walking at a fast pace, and got to Senten's room in a matter of minutes. Ciel knocked lightly on the door. "I'm coming in." He announced, and then proceeded to open the door were about he saw Sebastian asleep with his head on Senten's bed, and his hand in Senten's, as they continued to sleep peacefully on. Ciel was astounded, he didn't even know that Sebastian needed sleep, ever. He walked closer, and heard Sebastian's mumbling about soft kittens and lousy coworkers. Ciel couldn't help but chuckle. Then, he proceeded to grab his cell phone and take pictures of Sebastian's sleeping form. Sebastian, and Senten both began to stir so Ciel put his phone away, and proceeded to poke Sebastian's face.

"Ssseebbaassttiiaan." Ciel called in a ghostly voice. "Tiime to waake uup Ssebasstian." With that both Senten and Sebastian's eyes fluttered open. Senten's eyes first focused on Sebastian's head and now open eyes. A slight smile graced both of their lips until they noticed Ciel standing there, poking Sebastian's face. Senten then proceeded to groan and roll off the bed with a loud thump.

"Ow." He then proceeded to get to his feet walk around the bed, and slump on his sister's shoulders from behind. "What time is it?" He yawned.

"Late, but that is nothing compared to the lovely couple you two make." Satosen smiled mischievously. Now Senten was fully awake, and blushing.

"W...we...we aren't a co...couple!" Senten stuttered, and Sebastian was on his feet with a bright red face.

"He's right we aren't a couple." Sebastian backed Senten up.

"Oh, really now, then why were you sleeping with him?" Ciel joined in now, and Sebastian's face grew redder.

"I fell asleep after taking care of Senten, and was making sure his condition didn't get worse again, when I fell asleep by accident." Sebastian stated. Ciel raised an eyebrow in concern at hearing the word 'again', meaning that he had already gotten worse once. Then his gaze rested on the boy who was now looking away, knowing full well that Ciel had heard the 'again' part.

"And how is Senten's condition now?" Ciel asked, just now noticing that the boy that had been on deaths bed just the other day was now looking healthier, and actually standing on his own. Senten looked at him and smiled fakily.

"Fine, thank you." Senten replied. Satosen rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the rib. Senten proceeded to lean on her once more, and massage his poor abused torso followed with a few whimpers, and whines and a stream of curse words under his breath.

"Don't lie to them like that. You, and I both know it will be awhile before we can let you move too much." Senten diverted his eyes and spoke coldly.

"What's the point of stalling? We are both going to be beaten for failing in our mission anyway." Satosen looked up at him sadly, and then hugged him.

"Yes but, at least you won't die if we wait till you are healed. If they beat you now you would most definitely die, and then they would make a puppet out of your carcass." Senten wrapped his arms around his sister and rested his head on her head looking sadly at a distant place none could see, but him.

"I know, I should not have said that, I am sorry, Nii-san"

* * *

Cliff Hanger Gotta Love It :)

Please, give me your input. And, thank you for taking time out of our day to read this.


	3. The Puppet

_**The Unusual Siblings..**_

_**The Queens Pets**_

_**Chapter 3:**__ The Puppet_

* * *

Hello my fellow fanfiction readers. Since this is my first fanfiction I really want to know what you think about my writing style. To get a feel for the audience, I would appreciate it if you held nothing back and gave me all of your criticism, i.e., good and bad. I look forward to seeing what you have to say.

P.S. I do not own the characters from Black Butler or K

* * *

_**WARNING LABEL**_

This fan fiction may include descriptive violence and inappropriate language for under aged readers. This fanfiction may also include words from Japanese terminology or other such things. Please refer to the bottom of the page for explanations and/or translations

* * *

* " I know, I should not have said that, I am sorry, Nii-san"*

Ciel and Sebastian both had worried expressions, and Ciel coughed to get their attention.

"Who exactly, is after you, and why would they beat you?" Ciel questioned.

"The Elders of course. Who else?" Senten said gravely.

"What do you mean, 'The Elders'?" Sebastian asked

"The Elders are the leaders of our group and because of our inability to defeat our enemy, and finish our mission, we will be punished. "Senten looked at them as if they had lost it. "I do not see why it seems so strange to you. It has been this way since our creation, and for generations before us. We have belonged to them since creation, and will belong to them till death. " Sebastian did not like the sound of it. He looked at them, and then asked.

"Senten, what do you mean by 'creation', and how does being born into belonging to someone, other than yourself, happen?"

"We were created through the usual process. However, we never meet the parent because they are quickly concealed after our creation, and we are moved to a different sector. We belong to the elders because they marked us from birth, and have no need to renew their marks on either us, nor the others." Senten said solemnly then, he removed the bandages to reveal scar tissue, and the Japanese symbol for possession located directly in the center of his now almost completely healed wound. Satosen moved her shirt to show the symbol right below her belly button. Sebastian stepped closer and touched the healing flesh of Senten's mark. His eyebrows knit together in a worried line as he continued to examine the mark.

"Sebastian this is bad. I know that it would be stupid to get involved in this but, I want to learn more about these two."

"As would I, my lord, but you know what this would mean? We would be going against a part of the queens personal servants." Ciel smirked.

"Wouldn't be the first time, if I recall correctly we went against the queen herself back then." Ciel's eyes turned a fuchsia, and his pupils turned into cat like slits. Sebastian turned toward his master, and bowed his head. When he raised it again his eyes too had changed in the same way.

"Yes, my lord." He replied with that devilish grin of his.

Suddenly, Senten collapsed, but Sebastian caught him, just like the day before, except that Senten wasn't shaking. Satosen grabbed Sebastian's collar, and dragged him away just in time to dodge a knife slash from Senten. Sebastian was thrown toward Ciel, and landed slightly staggering a few steps. He looks back at Senten, who is now standing again, his long, blond bangs covering his eyes.

"Satosen, what just happened? Why did Senten suddenly attack Sebastian?" Ciel asked worriedly.

"That 'thing' is no longer Senten. Senten, is now buried deep within its subconscious. We are now fighting the elder's puppet." Satosen's voice was filled with sadness, and disgust. Sebastian stared at Senten as he touched the bleeding cut on the side of his face. It was as if he was in a trance, Ciel took notice and quickly asked Satosen what they should do.

"Satosen, does he have a weakness?" Satosen stood for a second as Senten swayed back, and forth on his feet, she bit her lip then made up her mind. She took a deep breath in then released it, and opened her eyes again only this time her eyes were clear of any indecision.

"Let me handle him." She stated this firmly as she drew her short swords. Sebastian looked at her with a very worried look on his face.

"What are you planning to do?" Sebastian asked as his worries grew at her answer.

"Defeat my enemy of course." She said this as she took up her fighting stance, and launched herself forward. Senten's blade met hers full force and they began the battle, while Sebastian stood helplessly staring in horror at the scene in front of him. Ciel looked on, but continued to glance at the horror struck face his butler was showing.

"Sebastian, something has changed in you. Hasn't it?" Ciel asked quietly. Sebastian straightened up, and changed what expression he was wearing into his usual fake smile.

"And whatever would give you that impression, my lord?" Sebastian asked, as he tried to keep his voice from cracking.

"The way you have started acting since Senten has arrived. Honestly, you seemed to have more interest in him than I have seen you interested in any human for decades. You seem to have grown fond of him in a very short meeting time. It seems as if he has moved that cold heart of yours in a mere two or three days. I'd have expected it to take longer, you being the playboy you usually are." Sebastian's face changed into one of complete shock.

Then, as the sound of ripping fabric stopped their conversation, their attention was drawn to the sound. Satosen was bleeding from several deep cuts in her sides, arms and legs, along with a few scratches on her face and some trimmed hair. Senten, on the other hand, had another hole in his gut, and his arm was dislocated, along with his fair share of deep cuts, a few scratches, and some trimmed hair. Satosen was also breathing hard, and wobbling.

Suddenly, the window behind Ciel burst open. A girl about Satosen's age was sitting on the sill facing them. She was wearing a kimono much like the one Satosen had worn except hers was neon green and blue, and it had lily pads with bright white blooms. She had one pale leg crossed over the other and one of her neon blue toms partly slipping off of her right foot and her silver bell ankle-bracelet glinted in the light. Her short choppy hair was neon blue, and was slightly moving in the small breeze that blew through the window. The wind seemed to bring a soft flow of cherry blossoms and the scent of spring. She was sitting upright with her hands behind her on the window sill making sure she stayed upright.

Her pale green eyes looked around the room. They first focused on Senten, then on Satosen. The woman smiled as she saw Satosen and shadow-stepped to Satosen's side. She then proceeded to perch an arm on Satosen's shoulder and look between her and her brother. Then she spoke in a silk like voice.

"So…Having some sibling rivalry are we?" Satosen rolled her eyes and deadpanned.

"You're late, Kyoko." The woman rolled her eyes then pouted.

"Satty!" Kyoko whined. "Please don't be mad. It won't happen again and it was so worthwhile!" Satosen glared then hit Kyoko on the back of the head.

"I told you not to call me that, but anyway, we have bigger issues to deal with." Satosen gave Kyoko a look that said' we will be talking about this later.' She then proceeded to look back at Senten that was readying for another bout, Kyoko narrowed her eyes at him, and then shadow-stepped in front of Senten. She had a neon pink hula-hoop in hand and she did a flourish of movements with it.

Suddenly, Senten was restrained by the hula-hoop. Kyoko had grabbed a hidden notch and the hoop had enclosed itself around Senten's lean body.

"Ki chiriku arinokishichidokata lumotatamomeikushi molu Ame-No-Uzume temo rikushiku tufu arikukata fumodo." Kyoko said an ancient incantation and Senten's body noticeably slumped.

"Sebastian, can you come over here? Senten is currently in an extreme amount of pain." Satosen said in a monotone voice. Sebastian put himself together quickly, slipping the usual fake smile on his face he replied.

"Certainly, my lady." Kyoko released Senten's body and he slid into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian picked him up in an almost cradling way. He then took Senten out of the destroyed room and to another guest room that was ready. Satosen watched them go then turned to Kyoko.

"Aoi, let us adjourn to my room and you may tell me why you are late while I clean up." With that Satosen turned to leave the room. Kyoko had decided to retreat the way she came and leapt from the window.

"I trust that, after you have freshened up, I will be gaining an explanation, in full?" Ciel asked.

"Certainly, Ciel." Satosen replied then walked to her room, leaving Ciel to contemplate the event of the day.

* * *

Time Skip :)

Sebastian had finally finished cleaning and bandaging Senten. He carried Senten's limp figure over to the bed and began pull the covers over the boy when he moved. Senten grumbled something and then slowly opened his eyes. The first thing they focused on was Sebastian's face leaning over him with a worried expression. Senten swallowed the lump in his throat when he noticed the long cut on Sebastian's pale face. His left hand instantly reached up to trace the scratch.

"It doesn't hurt if that was what you were wondering." Sebastian said this while relaxing a little and only slightly leaning into the hand. Senten's eyes began to water and he couldn't bring himself to look Sebastian in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian." Senten's voice cracked as he whispered those words and the tears he had tried to keep in began to fall. Sebastian leaned forward and took Senten's chin in his lithe fingers turning it so they were eye to eye.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. The minor injury I gained was not of your fault." Senten looked into his eyes as more tears fell.

"How…how can you forgive me so easily, Sebastian? I hurt you and could have killed you! How can you even stand the sight of me?" Senten's voice cracked and he began to hiccup ever so slightly. Sebastian's eyes softened and he moved his hand to stroke away Senten's tears.

"Senten, stop blaming yourself for something beyond your control. I don't and will not blame you for what happened. You are right things could have gone worse," Senten flinched," but they didn't and even if they had I would still be right here. No force on earth can ever take me away." Senten snorted.

"Everyone has a weakness even you, Sebastian." With that more tears slipped from his eyes." We all have weaknesses because we are destined to eventually disappear, even people as strong as you or as insignificant as I."

"Senten, listen to me, you are not insignificant. Since the first time I laid eyes on you I was changed. The mere sight of you moved something in the cold heart that I thought had long since stopped." Senten looked up into Sebastian's crimson eyes and saw that it was not a lie.

As they searched each other's eyes they began to inch ever so closer till they were breathing each other's air. Senten's eyes darted lower to those thin, pale lips that were ever so parted and then back. Sebastian had caught the small tint in the other man's face and the ever so slight glance. He smiled ever so slightly then closed the distance between the two. Senten's eyes widened for a moment then slowly closed. He was surprised by the gentleness of the kiss that still held so much passion.

Sebastian nipped Senten's lower lip begging for permission to explore those forbidden caverns. Senten gasped at the nip allowing Sebastian full access to his mouth. Sebastian was pleased with Senten's taste as it was a peppermint like taste but it almost had hints of a rich after flavor of chocolate. Senten put his hands at first lightly resting on Sebastian's chest and then they snaked up his broad shoulders and into his raven hair. Sebastian was all too happy to deepen the kiss as Senten had begun so moved himself above the smaller male putting one arm around Senten's waist and the other on the bed for support.

Senten tilted his head for an even better angle as he relished in Sebastian's flavor. Sebastian tasted spicy, but his lips were cool. Sebastian then positioned one leg between Senten's, making the younger man moan at the contact. The moan was easily swallowed by Sebastian's mouth as they continued to kiss. Unfortunately, both men were in dire need of air though both would prefer to continue. A small sliver of saliva connected the two for a moment as their mouths parted. Both men had noticeably redder faces and were panting hard.

Senten smiled as he caught his breath and Sebastian smiled back. Neither retreated far and their foreheads gently found each other's. Senten leaned forward and planted another meaningful kiss on Sebastian's lips, only this one was shorter and less passionate.

"You are one hell of a kisser, Sebastian." Senten stated when they separated again. Sebastian smirked at the wording.

"Well me, as a Phantomhive butler, what would you expect except for the best?" Senten blushed a deeper shade of red.

* * *

Ki chiriku arinokishichidokata lumotatamomeikushi molu Ame-No-Uzume temo rikushiku tufu arikukata fumodo= I the spiritual follower of Ame-No-Uzume do here by seal you.

Ame-no-Uzume= (天宇受売命 or 天鈿女命) Commonly called Uzume, she is the goddess of dawn and revelry, instrumental to the "missing sun motif" in Shinto. She is also known as The Great Persuader and The Heavenly Alarming Female.

Kyoko, Aoi Hotaru = Kyoko; respectful child, Aoi; blue, Hotaru; firefly

The idea behind Aoi is she is a half-blind woman around Satosen's age and she is meant to be the fun out of place and ironic character to help boost the fanfiction. She is also built to have an extreme resemblance to my best friend.

Please, give me your input. And, thank you for taking time out of our day to read this.


End file.
